cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosetta the Seedrian
Rosetta is a seedrian and is the princess of the Planet Seedrians. Her debuted was in Earthbound 11: Adventure in Space. She is nice friends with Ness, Lucas, Samantha, Paula, Chase, Emma, and Blossom the Fludderfly. Rosetta is best known to be sweet and fearful. It is revealed she's 8 years old. It is implied that Rosetta may have a crush, Ness, though it has been seen Tails has been courting on Rosetta, and there should be no reason that Ness' affection for Paula will ever last. She has the same voice actress as her mother. She is planned to have a series where she along with her family and friends are the main protagonists, and still appear in the Earthbound adventure games and spin-offs. Since Earthbound 11: Adventure in Space, she hadn't made an appearance until Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures, and served as one of the main characters. It is reveal she had something in her heart not apart of her (Cosmo), and cried over it, since Shadow tried to get rid of Rosetta, saying darkness is fill in her heart. Look Appearance She has very long dandelion yellow hair. She has one big daisy blooming flower on her left side of her head. Rosetta lacks ears and noses, but can hear and breath. Like other female characters, she has beady eyes with eyelashes. Unlike usual female seedrians, she doesn't wear the types of dresses her species wear, she wears a princess gown white and light pink together. Rosetta wears pink highheel shoes. Character Traits and Personality Rosetta has a fearful personality, easily being flighten. Though, she is somewhat heroic, never giving up to save the world. Rosetta's able to see how plants and trees feel. She is peaceful and polite. She loves flowers and has a lot of knowlegde about plant life. Though, Rosetta is unable to fight herself, only using plants to fight with. She's adventurous, loving the sense of an adventure. Rosetta enjoys trying out new things and discovering things. Rosetta dislikes any kind of violence, but hates Porky Minch. She is consider to be a beautiful young girl, and is classy, very kind, sweet, and emotional. Rosetta teaches people the meaning of pain, happiness, and sadness. Rosetta, despite not able to fight, is a playable character in the sports. She is usually a skill type. Rosetta's unselfish, caring for others and their problems. She is very headstrong and will stop at nothing to save the world from danger. It is reveal she enjoys ballroom dancing. Rosetta's friendly and preasent, along with being generous enough to rule her own kingdom despite being only eight. It has been shown in Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures, she takes her problems in a serious manner often wanting to be alone when she cries, this is shown after Shadow tried to kill her, but saved by Tails, and when Emma tried to talk to convonce her no matter what she and the others still care about her no matter what Shadow says. Relationships and Enemies She has many friends, but has enemies: Cosmo the Seedrian (mother; cares deeply for her) Seedrians (her people) Miles "Tails" Prower (love interest; best friend) Ness (best friend) Lucas (good friends) Samantha (good friends) Aura the Mermaid (best friend; close as sisters) Paula Polestar (close friends) Emma Sparks (great friends) Chase (close friends) Porky Minch (arch-nemesis) Hokey Pitch (arch-nemesis) Loverina Flirts (arch nemesis) Aura the Mermaid (best friend, friendly rivalry) Family Tree 200px-CL=.png|Cosmo the Seedrian (mother) Earthia_Heartia_the_Seedrian_by_tailsrules247.png|Earthia (grandma) 180px-Galaxina.jpg|Galaxina (anut) Seedrian Friends Sunseed_or_Daisy_by_NeneTheChao8.jpg|Daisy the Seedrian A981a6a4b000c1f285301ee51fba398f.png Chrysanthemum by XXxxcosmoxxXX.jpg Ivy the Seedrian by tailsrules247.png Rue reference by dragontamer272.png Jasmine reference by dragontamer272.png Category:Females Category:Seedrians